criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Coffee for a Coffin
Coffee for a Coffin is the seventh case of Varini. It is the first case of Bois Centre. Plot Spending their first weekend in the district of Bois Centre, Dolorès with the player went into one of the biggest shopping malls in Varini, Cygne Place. After hearing that a murder had occurred in Moonbucks Café, the investigators were obliged to solve the case. After finding the body, Dolorès was surprised because the victim, identified as local heiress Meena Fakih, was her classmate in high school. They suspected the victim's best friend Jessica Tyrell since she was in the cafe with her as well Moonbucks barista Kelly Vasquez since she had served the victim. They suspected Bianca Lombardi after their discovery in the heiress' investments into her businesses. They also found out about Rebecca Huntington's social outburst in the victim's death which caused riots delighting the victim's mysterious son, Gaston Fakih since he had vanished years ago before returning to the district just a month before. Despite Dolorès's suspicions about Gaston, Kelly Vasquez was found guilty of the premediated murder. Kelly was shocked when she was accused of the murder. She told them they must have misread the evidence however Dolores lambasted her until she had confessed to the murder. She said that she was her path to fame and glory. But however Meena had used her like a tool. She thought that a dose of cyanide disguised in her almond latte was the best way for her and set it up, killing her. She was sentenced to 15 years in jail for the murder. After the trial, they helped Bianca Lombardi with her situation in the financial region of the trade center by retrieving Meena's files and checking them for any tampered work. There was indeed some tampered files, with the work of the victim's son, Gaston. Dolores delightfully went with the player to arrest him but Gaston bailed with the money he received from his deceased mother. Rebecca also offered her help by getting them in contact with diamond heiress Tanurmi Levin, who helped the team in fixing the servers of a few local trade centers that traded in Asian items. However, they were notified of trouble in the Asian trade center so Andre Hartmann and the player went there immediately. Stats Victim *'Meena Fakih' (found dead at a café after drinking iced coffee) Murder Weapon *'Cyanide' Killer *'Kelly Vasquez' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with beeswax. *The suspect drinks mocha. *The suspect eats pickled turnips. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears earrings. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with beeswax. *The suspect drinks mocha. *The suspect eats pickled turnips. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears earrings. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mocha. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with beeswax. *The suspect drinks mocha. *The suspect eats pickled turnips. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears earrings. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with beeswax. *The suspect eats pickled turnips. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with beeswax. *The killer drinks mocha. *The killer eats pickled turnips. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer wears earrings. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Burn the Bills (1/6) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Varini Category:Bois Centre